The Last Night
by belladonnacullen
Summary: I ran my hand over Bella’s cheek and felt goose bumps tremble to life at my touch. Bella's brown eyes flickered in the dark. “Now would you please take me to bed already?” Outtake from Prelude. How far will these two go before the wedding night?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the story of the last full night Bella and Edward spend together before their wedding. For all those that like to read Edward & Bella bedroom scenes, it should be fun to read on it's own. But I'm really writing this for everyone that asked about what happened after Edward took Bella up to his room in Prelude. This is what happened!**

**If you want more context to this little story, please check out Prelude. ****http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5153962/1/**** (just fill in the dots with dots!)**

**And, of course, I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I just love them in a slightly unhealthy wa**y.

* * *

_We both lay spent on the couch in front of the dying fire. I ran my hand over Bella's cheek and felt goose bumps tremble to life at my touch. I retrieved the bathrobe and tucked it around her. It was very dark in the house. "I love you Bella."_

"_I love you too, Edward." Her brown eyes flickered in the dark. "Now would you please take me to bed already?"_

I was on my feet quickly, tamping out the embers in the fireplace, blowing out the few flickering candles. When I got back to the couch, Bella was already standing. She held her hand out and smiled sweetly. We walked across the dark floor, then up the two flights of steps at human speed. I enjoyed the length of time it took to get to the bedroom, concentrating on the sound of our steps padding on the wood floors, the sound of Bella's breathing, and the strong thumping of her heart. Other than that, the night was quiet. Not even a cricket or cicada would come this close to a vampire's lair.

We paused outside the door to my bedroom. Moonlight was falling through the glass wall on the third floor landing, and Bella stood in its silvery glow. It cast an unnatural pallor over her alabaster skin. I sucked in an involuntary breath. Tonight was giving me a prelude of our life together. Nature was bringing Alice's visions of Bella's future to light. I knew that now there was no turning back. It was done, and I was more at peace than I thought I could be.

"Edward?"

I had been lost in thought long enough for Bella to notice. I looked deep into her inquisitive eyes, and felt them bore back into my own. The weight of what was held between us in that glance was enough to hold celestial bodies in orbit. I stroked Bella's cheek and bent my head to brush my lips over hers. "My love."

"Second thoughts?"

"Not anymore."

I turned and opened my bedroom door.

A wall of humid heat immediately hit us. Scanning my eyes quickly over the room I saw a low rectangular space heater set up along the wall next to the bed. "_Alice_," I thought, scowling slightly. But Bella turned to smile at me and shed the bathrobe, before walking into the warm room. This wasn't the time for petulance. I'd talk to Alice tomorrow, and possibly thank her.

Bella was gazing out the window into the darkened forest. I closed the space between us in a single stride and closed my arms around her. With my eyes closed I buried my nose in her hair, inhaling deeply, letting her scent bore its way into my soul.

"Tell me what you see," she asked.

"What do you mean?" I opened my eyes, and saw each individual hair on her head. Was this the answer she was looking for?

"I want to know how you see the forest at night. Sometimes I forget that things must look so different to you."

"You'll know soon enough," I murmured as I took her earlobe between my lips and wrapped my arms around her a little tighter.

Bella broke away and turned her head to look at me. "What did you say?"

I was taken off guard. "I meant afterwards. Did I upset you?"

"No, it's just never been something that's been so easy for you to talk about."

I didn't know how to respond. A new knowledge had been born tonight, one that had settled into my body and my mind. But I would need some time away from Bella to really contemplate it. Because being here with her tonight, I simply wanted her forever. And deep down, I knew that even forever wouldn't be enough.

Bella was waiting for a response. "You're mine, dearest. There is nothing else to say. Now about my night vision…" I held her shoulders in my hands and bent my head to kiss her with wide eyes. It would be near impossible to put into words what I saw when I looked into Bella's eyes. More than anything I saw proof that love had changed me. But that wasn't what she was looking for. So I turned Bella back to face the forest.

"My sight isn't something I can easily explain. I see everything in front of me, much like you see in the daytime, but more so. I see each leaf as it dances in the breeze, each flower releasing its pollen into the night air, the glimmer of the salmon as they make their way up the stream under the light of the moon. But it's more than that too; it's not simply enhanced acuity and accuracy. Overlaying that, I see how this spot was yesterday, the day before, and how it looked seventy years ago. It is all in the present for me. The forest just is, and that is how we perceive it. It's almost as if there were no time, or as if we stand outside of time. And we do, Bella; we have forever.

"I don't know if I understand all of that. It sounds hard."

"It's as easy as breathing."

"Is that how you see me?"

"You aren't the forest; you are my life. But yes, in a way, I see the forever in you." I wanted to add that I had seen it tonight more than ever before, but I held back.

"Edward, thank you for tonight. I know we're pushing your boundaries here. I want to make sure that our wedding night will still be special to you."

"There's nothing we could do that would take away from our wedding day, or from that night. They will be sacred, no matter what we choose."

"But still, don't feel pressured to…" Her voice trailed off into the humid air. She seemed lost in thought, staring intensely into the dark night.

I turned Bella around to me again. "To what?" I asked, looking into her enormous eyes. "Is there something you are _not_ pressuring me to do?"

Bella blushed in the moonlight. She looked away, and I enjoyed the way the light made her profile glow, like an aura around an angel. I touched her chin and turned her face back to mine.

"What are you holding back?"

Words tumbled out of her mouth. "I'd like to feel my body against yours, I mean completely. I don't want anything between us. When I'm with you it's like I want you under my skin. And this is the closest we can get right now, skin to skin, just you, and me you know? I can wait, but there's nothing I want more right now." Bella's voice was rushed, barely a whisper.

Of course I wanted to say yes. I wanted to feel silk lingerie ripping as I tore it off of Bella, but something held me back. Certainly, I'd seen most of Bella's body, but I had always planned on waiting until our wedding night to see her completely nude.

"See, you're hesitating." I could see the disappointment in the set of her shoulders.

"Bella, it's just that –"

"No, it's ok. I kind of guessed."

"I want to. But I also want to wait until you're my wife to see you."

Bella pulled herself out of my arms and went to sit on the side of the bed. Knowing that I had forced a confession out of her and was now denying her request, the night stretched in front of me like an eternity.

"Wait, I have an idea," Bella looked up at me with bright eyes. "It's perfect. Here, sit down." Bella patted the space next to her on the bed. "You don't actually have X-ray vision. Your eyesight's just really, really good, right?"

"If I had X-ray vision, I don't think we'd be having this conversation."

"Can I look through your closet?"

I sat down next to her and I'm sure the curiosity showed on my face. "Of course. What do you need?"

"No, I'll find it. Close your eyes."

I complied and tried to keep the smile off of my face. I didn't need eyes to know what Bella was doing. I could hear with perfect clarity what she moved in the closet. She rifled through my T-shirts, and then moved to the sweaters, before finding a drawer filled with woolen socks. Bella paused there. Then I heard her sorting through outerwear; winter garments like gloves, hats, and scarves.

As she walked back into the bedroom I wondered if she was planning on dressing me. Perhaps Alice had been rubbing off on her. "Are your eyes still closed?" Bella asked as she climbed onto the bed behind me.

"Yes."

"I think this will solve the problem, so we can both have what we want. She reached her arms around me from behind, and then placed a wool sock across my eyes, then she wound a scarf around my head, holding the sock firmly in place.

"Bella, what?"

"Open your eyes. Can you see?"

"Of course not."

"Do you want me to be blindfolded too? Or is it ok if I see you?"

I didn't answer. This wasn't exactly what I meant when I said I didn't want to see Bella nude before the wedding. But the reality of the situation hit me with an incredible force. She was offering me a way around my convictions, and I desperately wanted to feel the length of her naked body press into mine. Blindfolded, my other senses would be heightened. I could already feel my body responding to her proximity, as if her outline was being burned into my body, and she hadn't even touched me yet.

I heard Bella slip off the bed and walk in front of me. She knelt down, so that her head was level with mine. Her hot breath swept across my face as her lips brushed against my ear. "Tell me this is ok with you, or tell me to stop." She kissed my neck and sucked at my earlobe, before flicking her tongue into my ear. Her hands pressed against my chest, and then along the line of my pants. There was no way I could tell her to stop.

"Stand up, Edward." I was on my feet, and Bella pulled herself up from the floor. Her hands were on the drawstrings of my pants. Bella eased the pants over my hips, over my erection, and they dropped to the floor. I was exposed, blindfolded, and aching for Bella.

Bella gasped and whispered, "Oh Edward, you're beautiful." I had to will myself to stand still. I was afraid of the force of my embrace, so I clenched my hands and breathed into my abdomen.

"I'm going to touch you now." Her small hands were suddenly on my hips, and I felt a soft kiss over my still heart, like the brush of a feather. She pressed her body into me. I could feel the heat of her body through the silk, and she positioned one of her legs between mine. She pushed herself into my erection, and I throbbed against her. My hands were clenched so tightly I though I might break my bones.

Bella kissed and licked at my chest, her hands wound tightly around me. Then she dropped to her knees and I gasped.

"Bella."

Her hands stroked the length of me, and her hot breath set my erection on fire. I thought steam should be rising, with the heat of her touch against my ice-cold skin.

"Oh god, Edward."

I felt each syllable escape from her mouth and move over me. It was almost too much. She wound her hands around my hips, and held my ass in her hands. And then her mouth was on the tip of my penis. Her warm, wet, tongue licking, as she gently sucked there.

Before she could go any further, I clutched her waist in my hands and picked her up from the floor, bringing her to her feet. With one swift move I tore the chemise down the front. My hands were all over her, exploring her; moving from the soft swells of her breasts, over the flare of her hips, down her thighs. Then I pulled her to me as I swept my hands over her back and her ass, holding them there. Finally, I felt her body come flush with my solid frame, fire against ice. I wished my heart could pound in my chest because I needed a way to channel the energy that this contact ignited. Instead, I worked to hold myself in check, to calibrate my touch to hers.

To feel the length of her body against mine was beyond anything we had done before. She was mine. She was warm, and the smell of her arousal permeated the air in the bedroom, like a perfume. I could stand like this forever; I didn't want to let her go.

"Bella, is this what you wanted?"

"Yes, I just got distracted."

My erection was aching, hard and cold against her belly. As I held her ass in my hands I felt the silk of her torn lingerie rub against my hands. With a quick tug, I ripped its lace straps and the garment fell gently to the floor. I stepped backwards and then let us collapse onto the bed, with Bella on top of me.

"Finally, this bed can live up to all of its promise."

"I thought."

"What?"

"That you didn't get it for..."

"I definitely did."

And with that non-conversation I pulled Bella's body against mine. Bella leaned down to kiss me, and I could feel her warm, moist center moving over my erection. I carefully placed my hands on her waist and pulled my head away from hers. "Please, a moment."

Bella held herself very still and I pushed her body back to a sitting position. "Stay still," I whispered, holding Bella's waist. I moved my hips up, and felt myself rub against Bella. I could just feel the resistance of her hips. I wanted to thrust, I wanted to buck, but I worked to hold myself back. Someday… Again, very gently I pushed my hips forward. Warmth and fire surged through the length of me, needled by Bella's impossible heat. Then slowly, smoothly, with more regular motions I gently rocked my hips.

* * *

**I know, I know... how could I stop here? I'll continue, I promise. Please review, I love your comments. Marie**


	2. Chapter 2

_Again, very gently I pushed my hips forward. Warmth and fire surged through the length of me, needled by Bella's impossible heat. Then slowly, smoothly, with more regular motions I gently rocked my hips._

Bella whimpered and moaned and warm wetness seeped out of her like honey. I could hear her heart knocking in fits and bursts inside her chest. The idea that I should stop ran through my head and was quickly dismissed. I finally had her here, something I had wanted for so long, but hadn't even admitted to myself. It was something that had evaded me for most of my existence. It was a desire that I couldn't identify up until now. Fulfillment was beckoning to me in the form of this amazing woman in my bed, on top of me.

And I was so profoundly glad to be blindfolded. Because her touch, her scent, the tiny sounds she made were already too much. My senses were on overdrive, and I was drowning in her.

And then Bella arched her hips and I was there. Poised at her opening. She wouldn't stop me; I knew that. I had no intention to stop myself. It was Bella's own heart that brought me back from the brink. She stopped breathing completely and her heart began to race as if it would pound right out of her chest. Every muscle in my body tensed at the sound. It was a heart pattern I'd heard only a few other times, but in a very different situation. And that's when I noticed my hands clenched over Bella's cheeks, in a firmer grasp then I'd ever used with her before. No, this was wrong.

I pulled Bella onto her back, and I braced my body over hers, my hands planted on the bed on either side of her. Bella wrapped her legs around my hips, pulling her body closer to mine, trying to close the gap again. But only after I heard her heart steady itself was I able to move.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Not just ok."

I very slowly and very carefully lowered my head to her chest, searching out the soft swells of her breasts. It took being blindfolded to fully appreciate their taste and texture, the contrast of her hard nipples with the soft velvet feel of tissue surrounding them. I could taste the salty sweet excitement coming off of her skin.

My hand seemed to move of its own volition, and quickly made its way to her core. I stopped myself, marveling at the idea of being inside Bella. That only brought on another wave of desire, the desire to possess her completely, to fill her. Instead I took just the tip of my finger and ran it along her wet slit. Bella whimpered and moved her hips to meet my touch, driving my finger deeper inside of her. I inserted another finger and she moaned. I put a third finger inside of her and she started breathing deeply. I moved my mouth to hers and we exchanged long, soft kisses, her wet lips against my dry ones.

"You are so soft," I mumbled as my fingers attempted to fill her, moving deeper. I flicked my tongue in her mouth, wishing I could move it farther into her and give her the kiss she deserved. Someday… But instead I concentrated on being inside her any way I could, with my tongue, with my fingers. Her thighs clutched at my hand and I responded by rubbing her pearl with my thumb. I felt an immediate shudder travel through the length of her, and a thin sheen of sweat materialized between my body and hers. It made rubbing against her even more delightful.

I began rocking my hand inside of her, rubbing, searching. Finally I found her sweet spot, the bundle of nerves hidden there. I stroked her until Bella shuddered again. On an impulse, I began vibrating my fingers, using infinitely small but quick movements that registered as more of a buzz than anything else. Within seconds I could feel Bella clenching my hand with her body, as her hot wetness coated me, and her hips jerked against me.

Bella wrapped her hands around my neck, and tried to pull my face closer to hers. "Edward! Oh!" Her body moved rhythmically against mine, pulling my hand in deeper. And slowly her body began to recover and relax.

"What was that?" she gasped.

"I think it was an orgasm," I chuckled trying with little success to keep a smile from my face.

"That's not what I was talking about. I mean with your hand."

"I don't know, an experiment."

"I think it worked."

My hand was still inside of her, stroking, committing every piece of her to memory, learning about Bella inside and out. I gently cupped her with my hand, grateful to know her secrets, possessing her a little more. She began to get wet for me again, and on an impulse brought my hand to my mouth, savoring her taste. I meant to bring my hand back into her, but Bella reached out to touch my elbow.

"How do I taste."

"Salty and sweet. Amazing."

"Can I?"

"What?"

I felt her guiding my hand toward her mouth, and then her lips were around my fingers for the second time that night. It was as if each touch were being duplicated along the length of my erection. I was aching again, aching to have myself deep inside of Bella. It took what felt like physical strength to tear my mind away from that line of thought.

"So you like how I taste and smell?"

"Oh my god, Bella, you have no idea. It's driving me wild." Her line of questioning wasn't helping at all. God how else could I get myself inside of her?

And then like a shot, a thought quickly lodged itself into my mind. Could I? Did I dare?

"Bella, I want to try something, but I need you to stay very still."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I've had so far. I hope to have this night finished soon. Please check back - I'll be updating often!**

**Please press that little green button and tell me if you like it. - Marie**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Bella, I want to try something, but I need you to stay very still."_

I felt Bella's body spring to attention with my request. Her muscles tensed in an effort not to move, but she couldn't stop the rise and fall of her chest, or the steady thrumming of her racing heart. I concentrated these human impulses to the exclusion of almost everything else. I needed them to quell the excitement charging through my body, to bring me back to earth, back to Bella, back to the tender reality of this moment in time.

I pressed my lips against hers. "I don't know if I can do this, so please be patient," I whispered with my lips brushing against her mouth. Bella nodded her head, breathing shallowly.

I moved my lips lightly along her neck, then across her chest. I paused to sweep my mouth over one of her breasts, while gently pinching the other. Bella arched toward me in response, and I offered some resistance. "No Bella. I need to concentrate."

My mouth hovered over her hard nipple, and I held her other nub firmly between my fingers.

"Then don't make it so hard for me. Maybe you should try for boring if you don't want me to move." Bella's breathing came fitfully, even as she tried to joke.

"Shall I stop?" I asked, playfully propping my head on my hand, my elbow bent on Bella's belly. I toyed with her nipple with my free hand.

Bella shook her head empathetically. "No. I'll try to stay still."

I rested my head on her abdomen and listened as her breathing slowed. I could feel the diminishing force of the blood pulsing through her descending aorta, and then she ran her hand through my hair and sighed.

I took this as a cue. Dropping my body off of the edge of the bed, I ran my hands down Bella's sides, and then under her ass, holding her gently. I could smell her arousal pierce the air and I had to consciously grit my teeth instead of clenching my hands. I didn't know if this was going to work.

The first kiss on Bella's inner thigh nearly threw me over the edge. I rammed myself into the bed, shaking the frame and knocking it against the wall. It was the only outlet for the force my body was creating. I stopped and listened to Bella's heart, then breathed in her scent, then continued. As my mouth moved up her thigh, the texture of the skin became softer, suppler, and almost silky. I let my mouth linger there, licking, sucking, very gently nipping with my lips over my teeth. I could hear Bella trying to muffle her moans. I felt instantly guilty for putting any restriction on her.

"Bella, let me hear how I make you feel. I can take it."

"Oh, Edward. God," she hissed.

She continued to whimper as I moved my mouth toward her core. Her hips were starting to rock, but then Bella would notice and will herself to stay still. I moved one hand from her ass, and used it to gird her hips, holding her pelvis securely in place.

I braced my body against the bed; it was my only hope of channeling my strength. I moved my face forward, silently cursing the blindfold, until my nose brushed against her center.

"Ahh," Bella breathed.

She tried to move her hips, but I held them down. Very gently, I licked the wetness escaping from her. I rolled my tongue around my mouth, savoring the flavor, until I could taste her in the back of my throat. I used my tongue again to explore her folds, memorizing her feel, her taste, and how she would respond at each point. I pressed myself into the bed and heard it groan as it strained against the wall. Bella's sweet soprano joined the straining iron. Finally my tongue settled on her nub, circling, tickling, and very carefully, kissing her there. I felt Bella fighting my grip, but I held her in place, scared that I might graze her with my teeth.

I took a deep breath and my head was filled with Bella's scent. It filled my nostrils, coated my mouth, and clung to my face. I made it this far; no venom, no contact with my teeth, and only the furniture had suffered my strength. Now was the time. I very carefully slipped my tongue between Bella's lips. Her body shuddered in response as the bed groaned. I ran my tongue slowly back and forth along the length of her, building my courage until I couldn't hold myself back. I plunged my tongue into Bella, until my lips met hers.

"Oh god, oh, uhh."

The bed banged against the wall. My face pressed up against Bella, my tongue stretching as far inside of her as possible, and wave upon wave of warm fluid washed over me, and I eagerly drank it down.

"Edward."

"Yes Bella, talk to me." My lips moved against hers. She wrapped her legs around my shoulders, and tried to move herself into me. The bed shuddered again. I moved my tongue back to her nub and moved my hand from Bella's ass, penetrating her with my fingers. Three fingers arched inside of her, exciting her from inside as my tongue worked on her from without.

"Oh, oh, oh." Bella was pulling at my hair; her legs were coated with warm honey and sweat. I didn't let up and she clenched my hand over and over.

"God, Edward!"

I was aching, straining against the bed, but holding every other muscle in check. I heard the crack of iron becoming unsoldered, and pulled my body back, before the bed fell to pieces. Still my tongue and hand were in place.

"Edward, Edward, Edwarr…"

Bella was quiet, her muscles relaxed, and with a quivering, the movement of muscles inside of her faded in a wave of warmth. I laid my head between her legs, panting, her legs hanging limply over my shoulders. A low laugh escaped from Bella's mouth and I lifted my head in the direction of the sound.

"See there's nothing you can't do. And thank god for it, because it makes me the luckiest girl in the world."

For the first time since Bella had wrapped it around my head, I wanted the blindfold off. I wanted to look into Bella's face and see her flushed and happy, relaxed. I wanted to see what she looked like when she felt lucky because of me.

"Bella, I can't take this anymore. I need to see you."

As I reached to pull the blindfold from my eyes, I heard a frantic rustling in the bedclothes. I was on the bed and had the blindfold off quickly, and then Bella's face was before me. I cupped her cheeks in my hands.

"Bella, you're so beautiful." I kissed her full on the mouth. "That was amazing, but let's never use a blindfold again." I took a deep breath before sweeping my eyes over Bella's body. But somehow, in the second or two it took me to remove the blindfold, Bella had wrapped herself in the bed sheets. Bella followed my gaze and giggled.

"Surprised? I've picked up a few tricks from you. And don't even think about unwrapping this sheet until we're married, Mr. Cullen. You said it yourself."

Through the thin white cotton I could still see the shadow of Bella's nipples, the angle of her hips, and the dark taper between her legs. But I'd settle for that tonight. We'd pushed things far enough. It was well that she used her words against me.

Bella cuddled up to me, fitting her head in the crook of my neck and pulling her arms around my chest. It was only then that I remembered that I was completely unclothed. But I had been all along. I started to get up to retrieve my pants.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my clothes."

I felt Bella's arms try to hold me in place. "Here, take some of the sheet, but no clothes, please."

She pulled the sheet around me so that it wound around us like an infinity symbol. "Feel better?"

"I'm better now that I can see you," I murmured, pulling her face to mine for another kiss. I let my hand trail over Bella's body through the sheet. This was quickly becoming a habit of mine. It was something that I could do with ease after I was spent, something I could never get enough of. Bella giggled as I ran my hand over her ribs. I brushed my fingers back and forth there and she doubled over laughing. "God, Edward, that tickles." She worked to hold the sheets in place as she swatted at my hand. I let up to pull her body closer to mine.

"Are vampires ticklish?"

"Of course."

"Where?"

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself," I intoned with a wry smile. With that I folded my arms over my head, crossed my legs, and leaned back against the headboard.

At first Bella was tentative as she ran her fingers under my arms and along my sides, but then she climbed on top of me as she swept her fingers over my hips and down my inner thighs. She paused, before half-heartedly sweeping her fingers up the back of my thighs. I squirmed at her touch and tried to keep the smile from my face. But she carefully tucked the sheet under her arm and then really went at it. I laughed out loud while I worked to keep myself still. It was such pleasant torture that my erection throbbed to life.

Bella noticed almost immediately, and found a way under the covers with one of her hands. She lightly stroked, watching me shudder and grow thicker with her touch.

I breathed deeply and bit my bottom lip.

With that Bella's head snapped up and she stopped stroking. "Edward, am I any good?"

"What do you mean?" I gasped.

"When I touch you."

"You must be kidding."

"Well, I have no experience at all, and you've been around."

"I've never been with anyone except for you."

"Edward, do I have to spell it out? You've been with yourself for a hundred years."

"God, Bella, it doesn't compare. What you were just doing was perfect." I was desperate for her to pick up where she left off.

"Could I watch you? See how you do it?"

"Bella, I really don't have that much experience either."

"You mean you never?" Bella moved off of me, and sat on her knees next to me.

"Not never. Just not often." Things had veered off course, and I felt powerless to move back in the direction we were just on. I didn't want to have this conversation. I didn't want to bring shame and guilt into this night at all, but Bella was pulling me toward it.

"Really? Why not? I've been touching myself for as long as I can remember."

I turned to look at her. She was sincere, her cheeks just slightly flushed and her eyes flashing bright in the moonlight. She had been touching herself for as long as she could remember. Images flashed through my head and I felt myself throb under the covers.

"Edward?"

Right, we had been talking about my habits. I should tell her, she would be one of us soon enough. This was part of vampire life, even if it was completely removed from my family. I took a deep breath, sat up and crossed my legs.

"I should explain a little. As a vampire, procreation isn't our primary motivation. We are motivated by the desire for sustenance."

"By drinking blood, you mean."

"Yes. This act is charged with incredible energy, partially a sexual energy. Male vampires almost exclusively drink from females, and vice versa. There is one particular vein in the inner thigh, the femoral vein-"

I stopped when I heard Bella gulp.

"Edward, did you ever do this?"

"No, I never drank from a woman, but-"

"But you thought about it?"

"Yes. I tried not to. I avoided the thoughts as much as possible. But if I ever brought myself to climax, that's what I thought about. It made me so… unhappy, that I tried not to." I was looking at the bed, away from Bella. I couldn't meet her eyes.

"But you never acted on it? Even when you left Carlisle?"

"No."

"God, you're so strong."

I didn't offer a response. My bloodlust fantasies were never born of strength on my part, and my willpower was nothing compared with Carlisle's. Bella was too kind.

"So that's what most vampires are into."

"Yes. When we find a mate the connection is very strong. But otherwise, vampires may go many decades without actual intercourse, as long as they feed to quench their thirst."

"It's not like that with animals, I hope."

"No, not at all."

"So, your family…?"

"Intimacy is very important to us."

I was finally able to glance over at Bella. She blushed as my eyes fell on her and she shifted a little under the sheets. She spoke almost to herself. "It's easy to tell with Emmett and Rosalie, and I know Alice well enough to know. But Carlisle and Esme too? That seems weird."

"I lived with them alone for quite some time. So, yes, even Carlisle and Esme. But I can't tell you how he possibly lasted as long as he did until he found her."

"So you've never made yourself come thinking about actual sex?"

"I didn't say that."

"Tanya?"

"God, Bella, no. Of course not."

"Then who?"

"You, of course."

Bella grinned and leaned toward me. "When was the first time?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh, come on! I'll tell you the first time I did it thinking of you." Again, images assaulted my brain, but this time the intensity was magnified. The idea that Bella might pleasure herself while thinking of me had up until this moment been an improbable fantasy. I felt myself throb and I wanted to bring the vision to life, tonight.

But I couldn't do that if it meant bringing up that time in my life. I thought about lying to her, altering the truth of it just slightly. But I could never mislead Bella.

"Please, Edward. My first time thinking of you was in the woods behind Charlie's house."

"When?"

"You were hunting, I missed seeing you, and…"

"And?"

"Well, it was right after I finally figured things out about you. It was right after I decided that-"

"That it didn't matter?" I was stunned. Bella had accepted me from the very beginning; she didn't just want me in spite of what I was, she wanted me because of what I was.

"Right. It was really early in the morning, misty and wet, no one would have been awake or around."

I remembered her scent in the woods when I'd returned to Forks. She was telling the truth. I should as well.

"Bella, I couldn't let myself feel that way about you for some time. The first time was a bit later for me."

"When?"

"When I left you."

Bella winced, but then tried to cover her reaction by pursing her lips and looking down. I reached over and held her hands gently in mine.

"All I could do was think of you. It was the only reason I had to continue on day after day. At that point I decided it didn't matter how I wanted you. I though that all of this would be impossible, and as long as I kept myself from you, I didn't think those thoughts could ever hurt you. So I gave into them, daily."

"And I couldn't think of you at all then."

"You're actually the strong one in this relationship, my dear."

"That's ridiculous."

I snuck a glance at Bella and her eyes met mine. I was searching for a sign that I'd re-opened old wounds, but her gaze was unflinching. I didn't see a trace of the pain that she had once worn.

"Edward, I've forgiven you. You have to forgive yourself."

"That's impossible. I can only hope to learn to live with it better."

We were both silent. The six months that I had forced us to be apart from one another were the most painful times in both of our lives. The consequences of that decision could still be felt whenever Jacob Black reared his head. Bella would always love him in a way that she didn't love me. This caused an ache deep in my chest, and I had no one to blame but myself.

Bella brushed my hair from my face. "Hey, Edward, it all turned out perfectly. We're getting married in about two days now. I'm hanging out here in your bed, naked. And this is just the first time. I intend to spend thousands of naked nights with you. So please, stop beating yourself up."

I smiled back at her weakly.

"Or would you like me to beat you up instead? Maybe you're after some spanking, I could wear leather."

I was shocked and I'm sure it must have shown on my face. Bella laughed, "Is that a no? You don't want to see me in leather?"

I would have been blushing if I could. "I wouldn't mind."

With that Bella dove on top of me and wound her hands around to the back of my thighs. I was afraid to pull away and send her flying off of me. So I bore it, and then gave in to her, laughing. After a few minutes Bella gave up and collapsed onto my chest, smiling up into my face.

I mirrored her smile and ran my hands through her hair. "So what now?" she asked.

"Well, there's something you said you wanted to see."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the Favorite Story adds in response to this!! Feel free to review too - I love hearing from you. And if you like this story, please check out Prelude. The Last Night fits snugly between Chapters 22 & 23. I'll try to finish this up right after I hit up the Twilight convention this weekend. (Yay!) xoxo Marie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Much thanks to Regina Spektor and her song Samson. It's what I imagine the melody Edward plays would sound like, and was an inspiration for me when I thought I couldn't finish this. And thanks to SM, of course. These characters, and all of Twilight are hers.**

* * *

_After a few minutes Bella gave up and collapsed onto my chest, smiling up into my face. I mirrored her smile and ran my hands through her hair. _

"_So what now?" she asked._

"_Well, there's something you said you wanted to see."_

"Really?"

"On one condition."

"I'm marrying you on Sunday, what other condition could there be?"

"First, I want to watch you."

Bella's eyes widened as her cheeks turned pink. "You'd want to see that?"

"According to you, you're quite the master." My lighthearted quip belied the intense desire that I was struggling to contain. My whole body was so tense I thought I might involuntarily spring from the bed. I was a live wire that was just waiting for a spark to ignite. I prayed Bella would say yes, but didn't trust my reaction if she did.

"Right here, right now?"

"Can you think of a better time?"

"Well, I guess not. Alright." My body sprang to attention. One hand gripped the bedpost, while I tried to hide my excitement with the other. As always, Bella was too observant. "Hey, no guarantees that this will be pay per view worthy."

"I beg to differ," I managed to choke out.

Bella moved back and leaned against the now-off kilter headboard, her knees slightly bent in front of her. "Just give me a minute. Maybe you could close your eyes at first?" I leaned back against the headboard on the other side of the bed to give Bella the space she needed, and closed my eyes. Meanwhile, my ears searched out every sound in the room. All that I could hear was Bella's shallow breathing, and the soft thumping of her heart.

"Tell me something to get me started."

I swallowed a mouthful of humid air. "I bought that chemise for you to wear on the honeymoon because I knew you would look stunning in it. I've thought about you wearing it every day since. But you've never looked sexier to me than you do right now; wrapped in my sheets with your hair tousled and cheeks flushed. I've never wanted you more than I do at this moment. The next two days seem suddenly like an eternity, because right now all I want is to feel myself inside of you, in your- "

"Ah, ah." Bella was panting.

"Can I open my-?"

"Yes," she breathed.

Bella's eyes were shut and her lips were slightly parted, her breathing quick and shallow. Through the sheet, I could just make out a subtle movement between her legs. Her hand moved slightly, smoothly, rhythmically. Her other hand was at her breast, using two fingers to rub her nipple through the covers. My hands dug into the mattress at my sides in an attempt to anchor my body to the spot, but I was being pulled to Bella with an irrepressible force.

I was next to her on the bed. "Show me, Bella," I whispered as I lay my fingers over hers. Bella's breathing hitched and her heart shuddered in her chest, but her fingers only paused for a moment. I memorized the soft pressure of the tiny strokes, and noticed the almost imperceptible rocking of her hips.

"Hmm, oh," she mumbled.

Bella dipped her finger deep inside and, arching her finger backwards, moved a little faster. Wetness coated our fingers and I realized I was rubbing myself against her hip. I stopped and held my body in place in order to focus every cell of my body on what was going on between Bella's legs.

"Now guide me, Bella. Put your fingers on top of mine, show me how to do it."

I let Bella lead my hand. It was so simple. Gentle, but purposeful, I should have guessed it just by knowing her. As I felt her hips rocking more, and her breath coming faster I wanted to be the one to take her over the edge. "Bella, let me try. Tell me if this is how you like it."

"Yes," she gasped, "oh yes." I kissed her softly and pressed my body into hers, feeling her soft curves mold into my frame. "Yes, ahh, yes."

She came gently this time, holding her arms around my body, her head resting on my shoulder. I kept my hand inside of her until I felt her muscles relax. Even then I was reluctant to move and shatter the quiet intimacy of the moment. But as I felt her body fall into me, and her deep rhythmic breaths against my chest, I wound my arms around Bella, knowing that she was fading into sleep.

I began humming an aria by Saint-Saenz in Bella's ear, to help lull her to sleep. But instead, this brought her back to life. She pulled herself to a sitting position and blinked at me with somnolent eyes. "Your turn," she said simply, suppressing a yawn.

"Wouldn't you rather sleep, love?"

"Please?"

After watching Bella it shouldn't have been hard at all. But there was something about the sudden stillness of this moment made it all the more intimate. I'd been too frightened to let Bella even feel my desire for her for more than a year. And now to reveal myself completely made me… shy. And I was afraid to scare her away with the force of my lust. It seemed violent in comparison to her gentle hands.

As I wrapped my hand around my erection, I closed my eyes and sought out one of my favorite fantasies about Bella and I. It was something I planned on bringing to life in about three and a half days.

*

Our bodies were entwined on a beach at night, the waves churning around us, breaking over us. Bella was on top of me, warm, wet, sticky with salt water and gritty with sand. I could feel her soft breasts pressed into my chest, her wet lips over my own. I rolled myself on top of her and wound my hands through her wet hair, tangled with seaweed and sand. In my fantasy I was able to kiss her deeply like she deserved. I pushed myself into her, at first tentatively, but then with more force, driving myself into her, over and over as waves crashed around us.

*

And then inexplicably, here on the bed, the tip of my erection was warm and wet and warm hands were holding my hips and…

"God, oh, Bella, oh."

My hands clenched the iron bedposts behind me and my body shuddered as I came with Bella's lips pressed around me. I fell back against the headboard and pieces of the ironwork fell to the floor with a clatter. There was a bright flash of light, followed shortly by a loud peel of thunder. I ran my hands through Bella's hair and she laid her head on my lap, and wound her arms around my waist. We stayed there wordlessly, listening to the wind whistle around the house and through the trees.

Finally I managed to speak. "God, Bella, what were you…?"

But as I looked down I saw that her eyes were closed and her chest had resumed its slow and steady rise and fall. I gently moved her head from my lap and curled my body around hers, trying to duplicate sleeping together the best I could. Rain began to patter against the windows.

"No, no," she mumbled.

I rubbed her shoulder and whispered to her quietly, as I often did when she was having a bad dream. But Bella pushed herself up from the bed and turned to look at me. "No, Edward. I don't want to miss a minute of this night with you."

"But love, you have to sleep."

"There's plenty of time for sleep. Not tonight. It's too special. I don't want it to end." Lightening lit up the room again, highlighting the determination set in the lines of Bella's face.

"And if you can't stay awake?"

"Do you have any coffee?"

"Bella." Again, there was an earthshaking crack of thunder. The storm was moving in.

"Fine, I'll go look for it myself. Didn't Alice going shopping today?" Bella tried to move with determination and purpose, but in her sleepy state she tripped over the sheet as she stood up. I caught her in my arms.

"No love, you stay here. I'll find it, I'll make it, if that's what you'd like." I imagined that she would fade into sleep again as she waited for me in bed.

"Do you know how?"

"How hard could it be?" I kissed Bella on the forehead, pulled on some sleep pants and began to make my way down the stairs.

I was on the second floor landing when I heard the crack and groan of a large tree hit by lightening. It crashed through the forest and shook the house as it hit the ground. From the direction of the sound, it must have landed just under my bedroom window. So I doubled back to my room in case Bella was frightened. But when I opened the door, Bella was far from afraid. She was pressed against the glass wall of my bedroom looking out at the storm. The sheets were on the bed.

She was exquisite. Her back was graceful, all long lines and subtle curves, partially covered by her chestnut locks. Her bottom was round and firm, and her limbs were delicate and slender, yet strong. Lightening lit the room again, followed by an earthshaking peel of thunder. For the second time tonight, nature's light gave her skin a chalky pallor. But with the lightning's golden aura around her, she resembled a celestial vampire, if something so unlikely could exist. If it could, that something would be my Bella.

I sighed audibly and Bella spun around. When she saw me she smiled, but that look was quickly replaced with one of shock. She looked toward the bed as if she could will the covers to move to her.

But I was in front her, gently wrapping her hands around my waist. I left my pants at the door. "Bella, my love." I tried to focus on Bella's face, but I couldn't look away from her body; her small breasts with their tight tips, her flat stomach and slender waist, curving gently outwards, inviting me to cup her hips in my hands. I placed my hands there and lightening lit the room again.

"The sheet?" she asked.

"No, don't."

"Why are you back so soon?" There was another crack of thunder.

"I thought you might be afraid of the storm."

"They have storms like this during monsoon season in Arizona. I've missed them."

"So your love of dangerous things extends to the meteorological?"

"But the wedding night. You said you didn't want to see me."

"Do you mind?"

"No, but-"

"Then let's not talk."

And with that I took her into my arms and flew us to the bed. We were a tangle of arms and legs, touching, tasting, and reveling in the feel of each other. I stretched myself out on the bed and pulled Bella down on top of me, drowning in her scent, her weight, and her warmth. I set about running my hands over every inch of her body, then my mouth followed suit. Every moment was delicious torture, as I worked to avoid pushing too hard or pinning her beneath me. But I wouldn't have taken any of it back. I couldn't, this night was fated.

Finally, we lay on our sides on my broken bed, my arms winding around her waist. I pushed Bella's hair from her face. "Bella, you're more magnificent than I could have dreamed. You've made me feel alive like I never was before. My God, how could I be so lucky?"

Bella smiled at me with a twinkle in her eyes and was about to say something. But as she opened her mouth, she began to yawn and tried to hide it with her hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You should sleep now, my dear."

"Edward, it's practically morning. I'm not sleeping. Let's go down together to get coffee. Obviously, you can't be trusted to do the job."

"That's entirely your fault," I joked. But I was on my feet and helped Bella up from the bed. She wound her arms around herself. "I, uh, don't have anything to wear."

I nodded my head toward my closet. "What's mine is yours."

Bella smiled. "Thanks." And she walked toward the closet she tried to cover her backside. But failing, she turned around towards me and blushed. "This is going to take some getting used to," she giggled, looking down over her nude body, and back up at me through her long lashes.

"I promise to give you plenty of practice."

A few minutes later she emerged wearing a pale blue button down. The sight of Bella wearing only my shirt was irresistible. I was in front of her, running my hands over her bottom, then up her front to cup her breasts. "Dressed like this I may never let you out of this room."

"Then excuse me while I find something woolen and bulky." She took a step toward the closet, but I pulled her in toward me.

"Please don't change. I'll be good."

*

Bella showed me how to make coffee and how she liked it, with plenty of milk, no sugar. As she moved around the kitchen, I played with her hair and held her waist. I took in the glow of her skin in the changing light, as dawn broke over our little piece of the world. Bella sat on one of the stools arranged along around the butcher-block island, a warm cup of coffee in her hands. Those hands had traced every plane of my body throughout the night. It was hard to believe that something as strong as a vampire could be made vulnerable by something so delicate.

I watched her savor her coffee, it's aroma filled the house, mixing with the floral notes of Bella's scent. Her scent was everywhere: on my body, in my room, on my bed. I breathed deeply, filled with joy, gentle desire, and boundless love.

Bella turned to look at me on the stool. "Would you play something on the piano for me?"

I was startled out of my reverie. "Of course."

She followed me to the piano, and snuggled into my side on the bench. I chose Saint-Saens again, Softly Awakens My Heart from Samson and Delilah. Gradually, the aching melody of the contralto solo began to blend in with the soaring notes of Bella's lullaby, weaving in and out of one another effortlessly.

I would willingly be Bella's Samson. If only she were my Delilah, and could take away my strength. If she were Delilah there would be no betrayal. We would just go back to bed, wake up and make coffee. She'd wear one of my shirts and I'd take her on the piano bench. There would be no legendary monsters, no ire from the Volturi, just a man and a woman making love in the early morning light.

I knew what this night had revealed, that the decision was made. Bella would be one of us; she had to be. But it was my second choice for us. My first choice would be to be human for her. But that was impossible. Instead Bella would change for me, sacrifice for me.

I knew now that my previous desire was untenable. We couldn't remain two separate creatures forever. This delicate balance could only be held for so long. I would cherish this time where we stood on the knife's edge; for it's precarious position is what made it all the more sweet.

The music coming forth from my fingertips had changed, a new melody surged forth from the remnants of Saint-Saens and the lullaby. It was delicate, soft, and vulnerable. It was the melody of my heart if it could beat. It was the melody Samson heard as he laid himself bare for his love. It was the melody of a man when he finally gives himself completely to his mate. This was my song. Bella's lullaby dipped and surged within the phrasing, and somehow the two met in the end, as if in an embrace.

My hands lay still on the keys. Bella sighed next to me and laid her head against my shoulder. "Edward, the notes that come out of your hands, out of your heart, they're so beautiful."

"You bring it out of me," I said, turning to face her. There were tears flowing down her cheeks. I rubbed my thumb under her eyes, wiping away the tears, and pushed her hair behind her ears. The storm had passed, and now full morning light slanted through the windows. I cold see the shattered rays of the sun reflect from my skin and sparkle in Bella's eyes. Holding my gaze, Bella climbed onto my lap.

"I love you with all my heart."

"As I love you."

She moved her head toward me slowly, only closing her eyes when our lips met. Bella's hands wound around my head, and moved slowly, softly through my hair. As her face brushed against mine, she left warm tears on my cheeks. They may as well have been my tears. What we had right now was so beautiful, and so tenuous. It was something that had to be protected from the world, because it was impossible. I could feel it tearing apart at the edges as we sat here in our embrace. Bella would leave in an hour. But this, what we had, was so tender. How much time did we have?

"Edward, I'm afraid to let you go. It's like all of this might evaporate when I leave."

"Tonight will live forever in this house, Bella. Like I told you about the forest. It will stand outside of time, and I'll hold it here for you, always."

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Bella. You know I do. I will forever."

Bella's kisses became more urgent and she wound her legs around my waist. My body responded to her immediately. She clung to my back, and I felt her nails on my skin. I tore open her shirt and ran my hands over her bare body. She was resplendent in the bright morning light, and I was lightheaded with the site of her.

I moved myself under her, against her, and she moaned into my mouth. I wound my hands through her hair.

"Take me, Edward. Take me now," she desperately pleaded.

Oh god, here on the piano bench, or on top of the piano. God yes. I placed Bella on the keys to a clatter of discordant notes, so I that I could undo my plants. I pushed my body against hers, and she slid backwards, her lower back hitting the piano. She wrapped her arms around me desperately, pulling her body against mine. It would be now. Finally.

But as I looked down at Bella I knew that as tantalizing as it would be to take her on my piano, it wasn't right. She deserved better than this for her first time. And we were doing this for the wrong reasons. I stepped back slightly so that our bodies were no longer touching, but continued to hold her in my rms.

"Bella. No, this is wrong."

"What?"

"I don't want to let you go this morning. It's never been harder. But that's not a reason to make love to you. I promise you that we'll have our chance."

Bella looked toward the ground, breathing deeply, her hands falling to her sides.

"I know how this feels like the end, I do. But it's the beginning of our lives together. Let's not end with sex; let's begin with it. In just two days, in a bed, as my wife. I promise."

"But I don't want this to end," Bella said still looking at the floor.

I took her hands in mine. "After this it will only get better. We'll spend each night together. Can you imagine?"

Bella smiled up at me. "Hardly."

"Nor can I, really."

"Alright, we'll wait. But it won't make leaving here today any easier." Bella looked down at herself, naked except for my shirt, open down the front. Then she smiled up at me, a twinkle in her eye. "How am I leaving anyway? What did Alice do with my clothes?"

"I'm afraid your clothes are no longer for this world. But I heard Alice pull your car up last night. I have a feeling she brought you something to wear. I'll check." I was out to the car and back with more clothes and toiletries than Bella could go through in a month. There was a small note attached in Alice's curly script.

_Pick out what you'd like for today, the rest is for Bella to keep at the house. Love you both. See you at 10:00, Bella. Edward, don't forget about the fitting for your tux. Your sister, Alice_

"Come on, let's get dressed," I said. And with that I swept her in my arms, and took her upstairs. We made room in the closet for Bella's clothes, and there was plenty of room in the bathroom for her toiletries. Both of us were quiet and giddy. Bella was really going to be mine. There was now actual evidence in my room, in my bath.

We picked out each other's clothes for the day. Dressing together was perhaps as intimate as anything we had done the previous night. We both watched each other intently, wordlessly. And then it was time for Bella to leave.

I held on to her all the way to her car door. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yes. Call me before then."

"I will."

"Or text, if you want."

"Right."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you." We kissed. She shut the door, started the car, and drove very, very cautiously down the drive.

* * *

**Well, that's it!! To continue with this story, please check out Prelude. ****http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5153962/1/**** (just fill in the dots with dots!)**

**And please review! I love hearing from you. Thanks for all of your wonderful words so far. Mar****ie**


End file.
